Easter Egg Hunt
by Indigobuni
Summary: Sookie asks Eric for a favor. Will he say yes? Weekly One-Shot Challenge - Week 17.


AN: This is just a short silly one-shot that I wrote when I saw what the theme was for the Weekly One-Shot Challenge. I hope you like it.

* * *

><p><strong>Easter Egg Hunt<strong>

**Weekly One-Shot Challenge, Week17**

**Theme: Easter Bunny**

"Absolutely not!" Eric towered over Sookie, his mood fouled by her request. However, she wasn't backing down.

Over the years she'd done so much for him and his kind, it was the least he could do for her. Sookie's eyes widened and took on a doleful look. "If you love me you'll do this."

Okay, it was a low blow to play the love card, but she was desperate.

"I am Sheriff of this area. How would it look if I did what you were asking? Besides, no self-respecting male, human or otherwise, would do what you're asking me to do." Eric's hands were on his hips and he wasn't budging an inch. It had been that way since he'd woken up this evening.

Sleeping in that cramped hidey-hole of hers was one thing, but this was too much. Even if he loved her. What was she thinking? Eric scrubbed a hand down his face, and rested on his chin.

When she first asked, he'd barked out a tremendous laugh, but now it was getting ridiculous.

"Eric, please. Jason can't do it because it's a full moon tonight. Sam can't do it because he's out of town. You're the closest guy here."

"No. Now if you don't mind, I have to go." He turned toward the front door and took a few steps, but she blocked his path.

Frustrated, he reached out and cupped her face, running his thumb over her cheek. "Lover, I would spend every night with you in your arms if I could. I would do anything for you, but this."

"I know. I just wish I didn't have to disappoint them." Sookie lowered her eyes, watery rims threatening to spill over.

Sookie truly was sad. This was such a big deal and the fact that the Descendents of the Glorious Dead chose her was an honor. Well, an honor to her Gran at least. Which is why they asked her in the first place, to continue the tradition. Gran had been in charge of this event for many years, but when she died, no one took over.

Apparently the group wanted to start up the tradition again, and reluctantly asked her to fill her Gran's shoes. As hesitant as they were, she was that determined to accept. Now it was happening in mere moments and everything was ready … except for one thing.

A grumbling noise came from out of thin air and Sookie chanced a peek up. Eric was looking down at her, a myriad of emotions displayed on his face. She knew he was working things out. A tug-of-war playing in his mind, and she backed up to give him space.

Eric was right. Any guy would have had a hard time saying yes to what she was asking, but seriously … was she really asking too much of him? It was only for a couple of hours and it wasn't like anyone outside of Bon Temps would know.

Watching him pace back and forth was too much for her, and her shoulders dropped as she sighed; resigned that he was not going to help her out. For him it was too much. For the type of man – or vampire – he was, it was probably asking too much and it wasn't fair to put him through the torture of choosing between pleasing her or keeping his dignity.

"Eric, it's okay. You don't have to do it, and I'm sorry I asked." She picked up his hand and inched closer to him, ending with wrapping her body around his. "I love you, but you should probably go. They'll be here any minute."

Eric placed a chaste kiss on her forehead, letting his lips ghost over her nose and cheeks. When he reached her lips, he slanted his mouth over hers and deepened the kiss. As their tongues twined and danced he swallowed her moans before breaking apart. The sound she made traveled through his body and hardened him instantly. He would carry that sound with him throughout the evening, until his return. And he would be returning to her. He couldn't help it.

Quietly, he whispered. "I'll be back around one o'clock."

Sookie nodded, trying to compose herself. Eric's kisses always left her a little unfocused to her surroundings and tonight she needed to concentrate. She walked him to the porch and watched him take off into the crisp night air.

As she expected, moments later car headlights came down her long drive, getting brighter as they approached. Then another car, and another car.

"Showtime." She whispered to no one with a smile on her face. Car doors opened and she warmly greeted her guests with enthusiasm.

* * *

><p><em>Fuck<em>! Eric landed on the side of the road, half way between Sookie's house and Shreveport. He really would have liked to help her out, but not that. Vampire or not, he had his pride after all. Still….

After God knows how many minutes of walking through the trees and brush, he stopped in his tracks and looked upward. Dense limbs covered with the naissance of spring blocked most of his view of the night sky, but the stars and moon still poked through here and there.

It had been a long time, many, many centuries in fact, since he'd taken a human lover. Back then women were more submissive, less demanding. Christ, no wonder it hadn't lasted long.

Sookie was intelligent, beautiful, and impetuous and independent. She always put others' needs before her own, even if it was a detriment to her well-being. While he hated that part, he appreciated it at the same time. He felt he had a different perspective on humanity through her eyes. Plus, there was that whole 'in love' thing.

She never asked him for much, and when she did ask for a favor, usually it was because she wanted to help someone else. As long as it didn't put him in danger, he was willing to do it, especially since back then, it drew her closer to him. Now here she was asking him for the tiniest of favors and he was unwilling to help. All because he refused to look stupid in front of others.

If he didn't give a shit what humans in general thought of him, why should this group be any different? These adults who put her in charge of tonight didn't think much of his woman. Deep down, it was Sookie who mattered most.

The expression on Eric's face changed in an instant. "So this is what human males feel when they call themselves asses. Huh." Such a curious sensation, the feeling that you've let down someone who was important to you. One that he didn't think he liked very much.

Eric shook his head and stepped back out onto the road, taking to the sky again in a different direction.

For the first thirty minutes, Sookie laughed and joked with the kids that were running around her living room playing. She had all sorts of games set up for them with an Easter theme. After all, Easter was in the morning.

It was a little different for her to have the kids Easter party just as the evening took hold, but she'd had to work earlier. No one seemed to mind, though. The only hard part of the party for the kids was hiding the Easter eggs for the hunt. She used just about every room in the house to hide eggs, including the front and back porches.

There was only one more thing that would have made this evening complete. Unfortunately, it wasn't going to happen. Too bad, Sookie thought with a little smirk. She was really looking forward to it.

After another twenty minutes she felt the time was right. "Okay kids, I think you know what time it is."

A round of happy screams echoed through the living room and they all gathered in front of Sookie in anticipation. Some were even hopping up and down like little bunnies themselves. It was such a delight, and she loved making the kids happy. She knew they missed this so much.

Sookie passed out little colored baskets for them to carry what they found. Of course, the winner would be the one who found the special egg. On the outside it looked just as plastic as all the others, but on the inside it had a special gold foil chocolate coin in it. The rest had a combination of chocolate and jellybeans.

Just as she was about to tell them to go, a little voice cried out from the back of the crowd. Everyone's eyes, including Sookie's, snapped toward the stairs. There, standing about halfway down, was the tallest Easter Bunny anyone had ever seen.

A huge smile spread over Sookie's face and she wanted to run and throw herself into the bunny's arms. She couldn't have been happier or more proud of that man – vampire – for setting his pride aside enough to help her for a little while.

Eric wasn't sure how this was supposed to work, so he came down the steps slowly and looked over toward Sookie. The human children were jumping up and down around him and it actually made him a bit uncomfortable. Luckily, Sookie was weaving her way through the mass and she took his hand.

She leaned in and knew Eric could hear her whisper. "Thank you so much." He squeezed her hand and let her lead him to the dining room with the children following.

For the rest of the evening, he walked around with the kids as they hunted for the eggs, and then sat in a chair while pictures were taken with a kid on his lap. The only grateful part of this for him was that he didn't have to say a word.

Truthfully, he admitted to himself that by the end of the evening, he was having a decent time. Human holidays usually meant nothing to him, unless he could make money off of them, like Halloween. Seeing Sookie's eyes light up and hearing that melodic laugh put him at ease.

As the last of the kids left her house, he continued to sit in the chair, waiting for her to return. The moment she did, he reached out and pulled her to him.

Sookie let out a lighthearted giggle and tumbled into his lap. "Why Mr. Bunny, what big ears you have." She tugged at the floppy ears and tweaked the plastic nose. "I'm so glad you changed your mind. It wouldn't have been the same without the Easter Bunny, and the kids really loved it."

Eric removed the head and let it fall to the ground. "As long as you're happy. But … we will never speak of this again, do you hear? The last thing I need is for someone to see me wearing this."

"I guess I shouldn't have texted those pics to Pam then, huh?" The corners of Sookie's mouth curved upwards as she watched Eric's face go from impassive to one of anger to one of, well she wasn't sure what. Of course the pics thing was a lie, and she was sure he saw right through it. All she knew was that she was in trouble when his fangs fully descended.

He set her on her feet and got up, grabbing her hand and back-walking her toward the bedroom. If she hadn't felt the lust rolling off of him in waves, she might have thought it was pretty scary to see a six-foot four inch Easter bunny with fangs.

"I believe this egg hunting concept is based on a version of hide-and-seek?" Eric smirked as they reached their destination. "Allow me to show you just what kind of hide-and-seek games this Easter bunny can play."


End file.
